muerdago
by kaila maya the whater
Summary: las tradiciones de navidad son un fastidio  el pavo la cena los  adornos el regalo y quien fue el estúpido que invento el muérdago ehh ¡ XD mal sumary  pero fue un flechaso de inspiracion denle la oportunidad


Titulo: muérdago

Genero: romance/humor

Sumay_ las tradiciones de navidad son un fastidio el pavo la cena los adornos el regalo y quien fue el estúpido que invento el muérdago ehh ¡

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era noche buena nos aviamos reunido en la casa del dobe yo no quería ir pero literalmente fui arrastrado ahí todos estaban festejando y brindando y en eso

Teme¡ mira un muérdago con esto lograre que sakura chan me de un beso

Si tu lo dices

Observa y aprende

Ese dobe de verdad quería a sakura pero ella estaba embobada conmigo pobre ilusa si es mi amiga pero por dios cree le are caso ja

En eso llegaron mas invitados y entre ellos allí estaba ella mi pequeña princesa

Quee?.. también tengo un lado romántico sii

Bueno en que estaba así su nombre es Hinata hyuuga es hermosa inteligente tierna linda y con un cuerpo de diosas es perfecta solo había un inconveniente

1- no sabe que existo .. créanme cuando me di cuenta lo primero que pensé era que era rara y lo es .. y es lo que mas me gusta

2-.. y lo que mas me … enoja…. Esta enamorada de otro

Y lo peor es que es

Ho..la naruto kun- ella decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Del dobe…

Hola Hinata chan oo espero sakura¡

Ella baja la cabeza con tristeza

De verdad eres tonto naruto ella esta ahí para ti y tu con sakura jum esto es un estúpido rectángulo amoroso

Sakura - sasuke

Naruto hinata

Pero si Hinata se fijara en mi seria otra la casa

Zasss

Wuaaa

Ahh¡

Que fue eso volteo y primero me rio y luego

Resulta que naruto le logro dar el beso a sakura esperen… lo logro bueno algo hiso bien esta ves pero luego veo a Hinata su mirada es triste pero en eso sakura se separa y le da una cachetada a naruto que provoca una cadena pues este se cae empuja a kiba que derrama el ponche en Hinata….. espera HINATA¡

Ellas sale corriendo y yo tras ella no la puedo dejar asi además siento que esa ta mal por lo que vio

Llego al jardín y hallo esta ella en cuclillas llorando me aserco y le toco el hombro

Sa..sas..sasuke kun ¡

Lo lamento si te asuste estas bien? Me pongo en cuclillas para estar a su altura

Yo.. no se

Es por lo de naruto verdad- de verdad le partiré la cara

Tu bajas la cabeza- Pero ya lo sabia siempre lo e sabido que naruto solo tendrá ojos para ella per… -aprietas tu vestido..

Por que .. porque no voltea así a mi si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad pero soy tan invisible

Tonta le doy un golpe en la frente como lo solía darme mi hermano …

El es el tonto por no notarte tú no eres invisible

lo soy

Claro que no por que yo te veo eres linda incluso mas que sakura tienes potencial no te menosprecies por que el no te vio

Pero…

Nada si el no te vio es por que no era el indicado pero ahí ay alguien afuera que si lo es y si tu huyes y te sigues ocultando no dejaras que te vea no seas tonta solo sigue siendo tu y no te pongas así y asi tu brillo aumentaras y serás notada

Tu te quedaste ahí inmóvil viéndome -ok se que nunca hablo mucho y esto es algo nuevo en mi pero tu eres la única que me ase actuar así

Tsk .. as lo que quieras solo no seas tonta .. fue lo ultimo que dije y estaba apunto de irme cuando escuche de decir

Gracias—de verdad gracias Sasuke kun

Voltee no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver tu sonrisa gracias a dios estaban todos adentro y tu no lo notaste..

Prometo no volver a ponerme así por el tal ves tiene razón y el no es para mi lo dejare ir y yo me esforzaré para hacer mejor persona vera que brillare por mi misma como usted lo dijo

Hmm.. no eres tan tonta después de todo hyuuga

Puede decirme Hinata .. cl..claro..si quiere dijiste algo nervios pues notaste que no había quitado la mirada de ti

Como sea gire en mis pies y me iba a ir no quiera pero aaa que quieren así soy… (¬¬ quien te entiende)

Es..espere¡

Me detuviste y me giraste y lo que vino no me lo espere nunca

ME DISTE UN BESO¡

En la mejilla .. pero fue un beso

Me miraste y te pusiste al rojo vivo me dio algo de risa te iba a preguntar pero como si me hubieras leído la mente señalaste así arriba y… un muérdago

No se enoje es que es tradición… y yo…

Tranquila … además no estuvo mal .. me pregunto si realmente son tan suaves no estaría mal probarlo. Eso lo hice en forma de juego pero realmente no seria mala idea

Voltee y tu si es posible te pusiste mas roja

JAJAJA

Realmente graciosa hyuuga - era la primera ves después de tanto tiempo que me reía así

Sa..sa..suke dijiste en forma de puchero

Yo solo seguí riendo pero me detuve y regrese a donde estaba el muérdago y lo quite

Que hace Sasuke san

Solo Sasuke dije y me acerque y puse el muérdago arriba de nosotros

Tradición es tradición no?

Espe..

Te interrumpí y di un pequeño y tierno beso solo fue el choque de nuestros labios pero que choque tuve que usar de mi auto contro no quería arruinar el momento e separe y estaba en shock y habías batido el récor eras un tomate literalmente no te moviste pensé que te desmayarías

Puf

HINATA'¡

Después de llevarte adentro y evitar que neji me matara paso el tiempo y la fiesta siguió mire por la ventana quería verte pero neji me lo impedía y no quería armar un escandalo ojala mi acción no te aleje pero valió la pena y no me arrepiento de estos miro el muérdago ,,

Creo que no todas las tradiciones son malas bendito el que invento esto

En eso escucho que bajas me levanto y te veo bajando de las escaleras quiero decirte todo pero en eso llego el dobe al parecer algo borracho

TEME¡¿ tuuuu eres mi mejo amigo hip

Aléjate

Un muérdago ¿

Dese un beso -dijo kiba

Tradición es tradición –dijo kakashi

Yo avente el muérdago pero este no sirvió ya que neji sostenía uno encima de nosotros

Oe teme aléjate que hip ..

Tu aléjate ya tonto

Auqui en le dices tonto

A ti

Tu

Y empezamos a ser batalla de mirada

Ya dense un beso los estamos esperando alguien dijo

Ok esto me esta sacando de quicio

Me voy

Me iba hacer para tras

Espera tu no..

Lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta ante todos

Alguien empujo a naruto…

Yo no tuve tiempo de alejarme….

Ambos caímos …

Nos pegamos….

y-…

BESAMOs?

AMO LOS MUEDAGOS - dijo neji muerto de risa

Todos riéndose

Hinata .. desmaya?

Ahora sí iba a matar al estúpido de naruto y a quien lo empujo

.

.

Lo siento tradición es tradición

Escuche

Aprendi 3 cosas

1… alejarse del dobe mientras esta boracho

2 nunca meterse con neji

3 alejarme de los muedagos mas si esta el dobe cerca y tengo alguien que se quiere vengas mas si es el primo de mi novia

Alguien sabe como quitarme el mal sabor de boca?

ODIO LAS TRADICONES Y PUDRASE EL QUE INVENTO EL MUERDAGO ¡

.

.

.

Bueno no del todo ay situaciones que espero que se repitan

Pero NO LO ANTERIOR AAA mi voca mis labios yy ey quien saco esta foto ¿?

Fin

XD

No se no se me ocurría como terminarlo cómico por un lado Sasuke amo el muérdago pero por otro jaja XD pobrecito trauma de por vida y ni se diga Hinata jajaja pero a ver si le quita el mar sabor de boca a Sasuke jaja espero que les aya gustado FELIZ NAVIDAD ¡

PD. Si puedo ago un dibujo con la foto del beso y si alguien se anima hacerla me mandan un mensaje personal con el lik jaja hasta la proxima


End file.
